


Toni Topaz, Are You Jealous?

by Petramos



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petramos/pseuds/Petramos
Summary: Toni can't help but get jealous of Josie





	Toni Topaz, Are You Jealous?

The first time it happened Cheryl didn’t think much about it, since her and Josie had become friends again, Toni would silent when the other girl was brought up.

The second time it happened they were laying in bed, both of them on their phones. Cheryl was scrolling through her Instagaram when she saw Josie had uploaded a new video. She pressed play and started watching the video. Once Josie’s singing voice started to fill the room, Toni got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, Toni came out of the bathroom and got back on the bed, putting a bit of extra space between the pair of them.

‘Did you hear Josie’s new sound?’

‘Mmm, yeah,’ Toni replied not looking up from her phone. Here we go again, thought Cheryl everytime Josie was brought up, Toni would get quiet.

‘It’s simply show stopping in my opinion, I hope she doesn’t overtake me on followers,’ Cheryl stated.

‘Yeah, ok,’ the other girl replied still looking down at her phone.

‘In other news babe, did you see how many likes our picture got? I think my followers are supportive of our relationship.’

Cheryl turned her phone to Toni and showed her the screen. On the screen it was a picture of them both smiling in the sun at the beach, Toni with her arm around the other girl there heads resting on top of each others, with the comment just three little red hearts.

‘I think your fans like me,’ Toni grinned, putting her phone down and turning her attention to her girlfriend.

‘Not as much as they like me,’ Cheryl stated, raising her eyebrow.

‘No of course not, you are smoking hot,’ Toni said repositioning herself so she was straddling Cheryl’s lap.

‘You’re not too bad yourself,’ the other girl said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

**  
The third time it happened was when they was hanging out at Pops.

  
Toni groaned as she saw Josie walk in the door, Cheryl turned her head and smiled at the other girl who begun to walk over to their table.

  
Matters only got worse when Josie decided to sit down on the other side of the booth, opposite to Cheryl.

  
‘How was your summer? Did you have fun on your trip?’ Josie asked looking at both of them.

  
‘Yeah it was cool,’ Toni said, picking up her milkshake and taking a sip.

  
‘It was amazing, we drove around on Hawk all summer,’ Cheryl started.

  
‘I’m sorry, who or what is Hawk?’ Josie said letting out a small giggle.

  
‘It’s my bike,’ Toni said bluntly.

  
‘Oh,’ Josie said looking a bit sheepish.

  
‘Anyway,’ Cheryl said breaking the silence, ‘I saw your video over the summer, have to say I’m loving the new sound. When do you think you will release more?’

  
‘Thanks,’ Josie grinned, ‘hopefully I will be able to get enough material to get an EP out for Christmas. Do you think you could promote me to your many followers?’

  
‘Well if the quality of the new material is anything as good as what you’ve done before, then of course,’ Cheryl said.

  
They continued to talk for another twenty minutes, or so, Cheryl telling Josie about thier summer road trip and what her plans were for the Vixens for the next school year.

  
Toni rolled her eyes, it wasn’t that she didn’t not like Josie, she just didn’t like Josie one on one with Cheryl who always seemed to forget that she existed. She wasn’t jealous, but it would it really be wrong since her girlfriend was in love with her for the past year?

  
A giggle broke her out of her thoughts, ‘Toni are you listening?’ Cheryl asked.

  
‘Sorry I’ve got a headache’ she lied.

  
‘Aw babe, do you want me to take you home?’ Cheryl asked.

  
‘No i’m fine, but I am going to go,’ Toni said looking at Cheryl and before the other girl could open her mouth to speak, ‘you stay here and hang out with Josie, I’ll get Sweetpea to pick me up and I’ll meet you back at Thistl ehouse later?’

  
‘Okay, take some painkillers when you get home, there is some in our bathroom,’ Cheryl said and as Toni got up to move her out the booth. Cheryl gently tugged her back by the sleeve of her jacket and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, concern in her eyes, ‘text me when you get home?’

  
‘Yeah will do, bye,’ Toni said waving weakly at her girlfriend and Josie as she left, picking her phone out her pocket and texting Sweetpea, getting a pretty instant reply of confirmation he would come and pick her up.

  
She went outside to wait for him to come and get her, because there was no way she could stay at the table with them both. Both of them giggling at each other, talking, she wanted to kick herself for letting her insecurities creep in. She knew Cheryl loved her, but she couldn’t always stop the voice in her head telling her that she was only with her because she couldn’t be with Josie.

  
***  
Toni was sat on the sofa, letting her feelings stew when Cheryl came in.

  
‘How are you feeling babe?’ she asked walking over to the other girl on the sofa.

  
‘Fine, how was the rest of your date with Josie?’ Toni says without even thinking.

  
Cheryl laughed, ‘Toni Topaz, is that jealousy I detect?’

‘You loved her at one point Cher, you wanted to be with her. Your mum showed us the drawings!’

‘I can draw you like one of my French girls anytime you want TT,’ Cheryl joked attempting to lighten the mood and when Toni's expression didn't change, she just grabbed her hand.

‘I love you, what happened with me and Josie was all in my head. This,’ She said gesturing between the two of them, ‘this is real, you're everything I have ever wanted and more.’

‘Do you mean it?’

‘Toni you show me the love I never thought I deserved, you show me how to really love myself fully.’

Toni grinned and pulled Cheryl down onto her lap.

‘I’m sorry, I love you and I know you love me. But I just get scared sometimes that you are just with me because you couldn’t be with her?’

‘Do you really think I would invite you to live with me? Go on a three month road trip, stay in a motel and put up with your snoring! If I didn’t have very real feelings about you?’ Cheryl said smirking at the other girl.

‘I don’t snore,’ Toni pouted, ‘that’s a lie.’

‘Mmhmm,’ Cheryl said reaching for her purse where phone was, ‘I have video evidence that it is in fact the truth.’

‘I hate you,’ Toni said wrapping her arms around the girl on her lap, hiding her head in her chest.

‘You love me,’ Cheryl said, ‘and you take plenty of photos of me so it’s only right I return the favour.’

‘Yeah, I do love you,’ Toni said moving her head up and her lips finding her girlfriends.


End file.
